Is it betrayal if it's in the name of love?
by Rosaliegurl
Summary: From my Create-a-Cat. Just an idea that I had when I was taking a walk around the neighborhood. I can't give away too much information because it's going to be a shorter story, just a few chapters. It's got a lot to do with love though! Read. Review. :
1. Chapter 1

Thunderclan

Leader

Sandstar: pale ginger she-cat; blue eyes

Deputy

Skybird: aging she-cat; blue eyes

Medicine Cat

Reedfur: tabby tom; amber eyes

apprentice: Mosspaw

Warriors

Blazestripe: handsome white tom with bright ginger stripes and bright orange eyes

Dewleaf: beautiful blue-gray she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Darkspots: unusually spotted gray tabby tom with bright orange eyes

Miststom: very light she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lightdapple: light ginger she-cat with white flecks

Honeyfur: golden dappled she-cat; amber eyes

Lionfoot: tawny tom; amber eyes

Apprentices

Mosspaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty green eyes

Greenpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty green eyes

Queens

Fernspots: gray she-cat with darker flecks; clear amber eyes

Kits

Sunnykit: light ginger she-cat with brighter stripes and amber eyes

Stingkit: gray tom with dark gray tail-tip

Petalkit: cream she-cat with light brown tabby markings; golden eyes with green flecks

Prologue

"_Take the kits." She meowed desperately. The tom shook his head. "No. I won't do it unless you come with them."_

"_You know I can't." The she-cat murmured sadly. "I don't belong with you, but the kits do. They deserve a better life than what I can give them. You know another cat would make a better mother."_

_The tom growled with annoyance. "Just come with them, everyone will accept you."_

"_Not everyone is as accepting as you." The she-cat whispered, her clear golden eyes brimming with sadness. "You're a special cat. You know how to make any cat feel special, no matter how much they resist it."_

"_But I love you." He mumbled, knowing he was fighting a losing battle._

"_Goodbye."_

_The she-cat turned and left their kits at the tom's paws. The tom blinked with confusion. This was a side of his mate he'd never seen before. She'd never shown him any weaknesses, but now he felt like he didn't even know her. One of the kits mewled loudly and the tom jumped a little. He didn't know how to raise kits. All he could do was hope the Clan would accept them like he thought they would._

**HEY! This is one of my stories from the Create-a-Cat. I deleted that story so it wouldn't be reported, but I have everyone's cats on my computer. I hope to be coming out with more stories in the next couple of days. Most of these cats are from one of my reviewers, but a couple are OC. Tell me if you like what I've done with your cats!**


	2. Chapter 2

"We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Sandstar announced. Blazestripe puffed out his chest and looked around at all the cats yowling his new name. He jumped down from the Highrock and padded over to his best friend, Dewleaf. Her leaf-green eyes sparkled happily and they touched noses gently.

"Congratulations." She murmured. Blazestripe dipped his head, trying to act like he wasn't that excited, even though it felt like he was going to explode and yowl his happiness to all the Clans. His sister, Lightdapple, padded over to him and licked the top of his head. "Finally you became a warrior. I thought I was going to be an elder by the time you joined us in the warrior's den."

"I know." Blazestripe chuckled. "Where are Skybird and Darkspots?"

"Right here." His mother meowed, ,with his father right behind her.

"We're so happy that our son finally got his warrior name." Darkspots sighed jokingly. "I'm sure Lionfoot is ready to not be a mentor anymore."

"Are you ready for your vigil?" Dewleaf asked quietly. Blazestripe felt a warmth spread through him, he was so lucky to have her as a best friend. She was the most peaceful of all the cats he knew, and almost nothing could make her lose her cool. She was amazing.

"Yeah, I think so." Blazestripe nodded. "It's going to be hard to not talk though."

Dewleaf laughed a little. "I know. I think you can do it though. Just sit there and think about something."

"Thanks." Blazestripe meowed, rubbing his muzzle against her side. "Go to sleep now, you have patrol in the morning."

Dewleaf snorted. "Okay everyone, I'm going to my nest now, because the great warrior, Blazestripe told me to." She turned and padded into the warrior's den and disappeared.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Lightdapple asked suddenly. Blazestripe put his ears back. "No, why?"

"She's mooning over you." His sister replied. "Of course you wouldn't notice, you're just a tom."

"She's my best friend." Blazestripe muttered defensively. Lightdapple rolled her eyes and padded after Dewleaf. "I'll make sure your new nest is next to hers." She called.

"Get ready to start your vigil." Skybird ordered. "And don't be such a mouse-brain. Dewleaf obviously has feelings for you, so don't ruin it. She's a lovely cat, and you would be perfect mates."

His father nodded and they headed towards Lionfoot to congratulate him.

"The sun is about to set." Sandstar meowed from behind Blazestripe. "Go to the camp entrance and start your vigil."

Blazestripe dipped his head and hurried to the bramble tunnel. He sat down and looked around, all the while thinking that there was no way he could go an entire night without talking about becoming a warrior. Now he didn't have to ask when he could eat, or if he could take a break. Now he was in control of his own destiny. The sun set completely and the Thunderclan cats dispersed slowly, leaving Blazestripe to watch for enemies.

As the night passed on, Blazestripe became increasingly wary, jumping at any little movement. He thought he saw a flash of cream fur, but he wasn't sure because his eyes were starting to play tricks on him. Suddenly, a sweet smell filled his nose and mouth and Blazestripe stood up. He started towards the forest, but looked back to make sure no cats were watching him leave his post. He slunk into the darkness and followed the scent. Blood mixed with it and Blazestripe's hackles raised. This was a cat hunting on his territory. Cream fur covered his face and Blazestripe felt the air pushed out of his lungs as he landed on his back. He tried to breathe, but the cat on top of him prevented that.

"Do you promise not to attack me." The cat hissed. Blazestripe moved his head up and down as best as he could and the cat jumped off of him. He rolled onto his belly and gasped for air, spitting out clumps of the cream fur.

"Why did you sneak up on me?" A pretty cream-colored she-cat asked, genuinely upset. Blazestripe got to his paws and shook his head with disbelief. "You're on my territory!"

The she-cat sniffed the air a bit. "No I'm not. I didn't smell your scent markers anywhere. Maybe it's someone in your family's territory, but it's definitely not yours."

"I'm part of Thunderclan." Blazestripe meowed, completely confused. "This is our territory. There's more of us than trees."

The she-cat backed up a bit. "Then I shouldn't be here." She turned to run, but Blazestripe grabbed her tail with his teeth. She stopped and whipped around. "This isn't a game. I need to get out of here before you and your Clan kill me."

"I don't want to kill you." Blazestripe assured. "I want to be friends."

"Would that be okay?"

Blazestripe shrugged. "I don't know, but you look like someone that could use a friend. I just happen to be willing to be that friend."

The she-cat nodded, her golden eyes with green flecks shining gratefully. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Blazestripe." The white and ginger tom meowed excitedly. The she-cat nodded and backed into the thick undergrowth.

"Wait!" Blazestripe called. "What's your name?"

"Zoey." Came the reply. "Meet me here again tomorrow night. And you can have the huge squirrel I killed."

Blazestripe gobbled up the squirrel and then looked around guiltily. He was supposed to be having his silent vigil, and he'd broken that. Hopefully Starclan would forgive him, but surely they would understand. He was only meeting a new cat that he was hoping to help.


End file.
